Scarecrow and chrryblossom love: Part 1
by KakashisgrilyzXX1
Summary: PART 2 IS UP! Kakashi and Sakura find themselves in an unexpecte situation. Rated M for Lemon and nudity
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto is the best but I didn't write it (dugh!). This is my first sotry so please b nice to me and only giv eme happy revews, okay? Thnx bye!**

1 night Sakura was watch the sun set. It was very beutiful with many colors, especially pink like her wuz lonly bcause Sahsoookay didnt want two goh out wth she was cried when the sun makes the sky go the blacks is reminded her more of sashuke each the sky is go black every day/the oranges reminded her of the narutos but she shook her hed and kwickly forgot about it, cause she dont liek hem. then she remmbers that she has to go see kakshi today.

She shhook frm de culd and walked down teh hill. Wrap her arms round her, she was loogni for kashi hosue, cause they wer bestest sakur found Kakashi he was sitting on the floor readin his porn book. "Senesi you a pervert," she say to him. "Nobody likes to see you readin bout sex. Everyone think that it bad." "It not porn Sakra-chan. My book bout romance and lovin' He sed. And kashi is said, "O only read ths because I is not having you" Kakkshi luk up at Sakura and smiles. he liked his thum to turn the page and gave her a loopsided grin witch she could not see becos of his stretchy masque.

Sakura feel bad about bein mean on her sensie so she tell him, "Its ok. I sorry. Lets go on date." But secrtly inside her ineer-sakura laughing crazy, 'I is going to make saske so jerliz! Mwahaha!" They went 2 nise resturant and eta some nice food. Saura even saw part of Kashi's face. Her innner Saurk grinned insdie "Hi's sooo hawt!'

When it got to dessart she felt Kkashis' leg slide up her leg and his leg felt lick a very nice leg. She smiled in emancipation. Sakra shiverd a bit, leik she not noing wut ish happening when her face got dead hot. Atur diner uz over Kashi says" lets gooo bak to my plaze." Sakr grinned adn giggle much as Kashi lead to her his they got inside, kakashi go to the kichen. "Sit in the couch" he yells. When he come back he hold a bottle of saki and 2 started playing truth or daire and Sakura went first. she says to kakashi  
"Truth or daires?!"  
hes satys "truths  
she says "who was the first person you sleeped with."  
HE says "your mom! Just call me daddy!" Sakura pout at him for bein mean to hers.

Ther wuz ony slienze. Then Kashi asked Saku "Truth or dazr? Sakr reply "Dare" Then Kashi sayz "I dar you too tak off ur pants." Sakur wuz angry and she smak Kahi in face givn him big balck eyes._(HAHA woudln't Kakashi look soooooooooooooooooooo HAWT as as a PANDA) _"Ow, Sakura! That Huuuuurtzes!" Kakaashi squiled holding his face in his hands. Sakura felt bad for punching her Sesnei in da face and hung her head. But she gots mad agen and pointed a finger in his arm.

"Youz a big bad pervert! A despert PERVERT!" She sqweemed

"but" she interputed "thats how leki my menz." And she kised him on teh mofh. She enjoy it, even thgh kahsi was wering his maque. She pouted when she coudlnt fit her toune in his kashi motuh. She mumble "Take your maqk off!" Kashi got angry and yell "Only fi ooo take ur tpants off!"

akura gave In after thinknig long and hard. she rapped her fingers round her waistband and itched the fabric down slowly.  
kakashi couldnot take his eyes of her as she revelled her pail thighs the color of softly churned goats milk.  
"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" he say appritiavely.

kaksi put him hands on herpants and sez "you is really horny, but I liek it this ways." sakra smiles and plases her hands on his pant too. "I can see you are in loving me"

They boht pul their pantz and gasp at each othr. There faces wear red, and their cheks blush much. Kashi began to unzip his vest with a perv smile.

Sakra says " sorry I is not shave" he hugged herslf embarsedly and looks aways.  
Kaksi is socked and then happy, he sex "its ok i is likeing dem naturl, it es better"

Sakra smile at Kakshi and he wink at her as he pulled down his mask. Kneeling befro him she said "I be loving you long time." and plases her mouth on his, feeling the bare flesh of his lips moving against hers. "i like yous naturl too" Sakras says. thnz they makes luvs likes two rabbits and kashis masque is off. SAkras gasps for braethe when kashi begins to puts his thingie into her thing and she goes "OMFG ihas never donez this before"

Tey stop kis, each blushing. Sakura giggle and Kashi pul her in clozer, hug her tightly. He put his mofh to her er, an sez "I luv you, " Puting his tung in her ear. Sakur scream then giggle as it ges bak in hiz mouth.

after they iz laying in each other arm, kaksi sex " I knew you is still love saske, but i is love more. We are together nowz so I will never let you gos. If saske has somethin say I kill em."

saku sez, " ets ok saske is stupid, I dont like his emo boy. plus e is gey for narto"

Then the go in bed. They r bout to make lots of luv when Sagay & 5o ninajs storm in. Kashi goe "WTH, amn! Thiz iz my hosue. GTFO Out FAG!"

Thnz Kashi says "I luves you likes a woman becaus i alwayz luved you. but ppls won't understands cause i am you're sensie." And Sakra laughs and goes "you're sucha derpert pervert." she giggles. but she knew it was srs timez.

Sakura and kakashi continue to ignore the 50 ninjas an Sauske.  
Sakura thinks that Kakasji's strobing man-spear is biger than Sauke;s sword anyhows.  
mayb she is turning into a perve like him.

Then Sagay point is his pointy stick at Kashi ans screams "I wanz Sakura back. Guv hur to me." "Kashi get anrgy, nd opnz his Sharinganz! Sagay cires" Haha, I haz yeh Magekyou..." [pnted to 10 hsi henchninjas. There charge at Kashi, who roundhouzeas on e in he face, and punzhes antoher in his thingies.

Evryone continues to ingore the facts tht Kashi and Sakras iz nakeds and that Kahsi is fightings with his discostick out. Kashi shouts "I loves SAkras more. and my chidrois is better thans yours." Thenz Kaahsi makes a Chirdroi.

his chidori is most awesome chidori cause he is sensi and he has worled long on et. He sez: saske I am kill, you r jist jelus and ninja has no room fer to be jelus. "

saske is nao scred and jumps back in the window. he lewks at sakra " im levin and gon to orocimaro,"

Kakashi's chidori coarsed through his manhood and with a mighty thrust he knocked the ninja's out cold. Saske cried as he fell down. Kakshi put his weiner back in his panst and ignroed the dead nijanas. And den Sakur said to Kakarsi, 'I love you and Im having twins.' And kashis said "well u marry me cherry blossom." and she said of course. And then they hugged.

**So did u like it? Do u want me to wrrite more chatpers? Please reveiw! Ill give u cookys and huggs! XOXOXOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hy guyz! I am sooooo xcited that evrybody luv my storie! I writed it 4 my besty Becks cause she get the pig flu (awww) and I want to make her feel better cause she luv Kakshai and Sakra 2 and she hate Sasugay just like I do and thats y he is the bad guy in this storie and cause she luv harry poter I make him a charater. NE wayz tank u 4 all of the reveiws and I promise I while keep writin so I make u guys happy with my stories! Opps, I almost 4got 2 say that I dont own Naruto. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**ages:**

**Kakshi 25**

**Sakura 18**

**Sashgay 16**

**harry 18**

**Oro 65**

**Nartoo 18**

**sunadae 70**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

KakashisgrilyzXX1: So, how do u leik it so far?

Kakshi: I want more smexing with Sarkurat.

KakashisgrilyzXX1: but your alredy doing that.

Kakshi: more smex. must kill Sazgay.

KakashisgrilyzXX1: Okay, okay. Have it you're way.

Kakshi: Good jub!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakr had ben depresd sense she had fond out she was pregs with kaksis babees. sshe dednt know if she was redy yet to be haven babees. she dicided to go talk to her Shishou sunadae and tell her her problemz.

"owari sensi, I have the problem"

tsunad culd barly C sakra cuz her breatses were in teh way, shee moveved them out of the way and squawked

"pinkie wuts ur probs"

sakura blushhed at her sensis boobs and said "sensei my uther sensei well u see he..."

wut is it" Tunade sayz, looing worriedly at her stooodunt. Shitune just stared blanky

"...he is made me a womenz nao" she sed and blush.

sundae eyes bugged. "OMFG NANI!? he reped you i KILL him!!!!1!" she break her deske and trow it thru the window.

Sakrua get mad. "no i want it! it was so gud shisho hes thing is hueg and he beatu p sauceke wif it wif chidori. but anyways i love it and now i is liek toatelly preggers."

"oh since oyu wanted it than ok," the hoakge say. she clapped her hands and get all girly. "The baby will be liek so kawaii!"  
The 2 womanz callped handzes and danced leik little school kids and it was all fab.  
Then Sundea sed

"Wut bout Sauske? Not you lovin hem no moar?"

Sakra shuk er hed and went

"Naw, Kakshi my bf noaw! and his bebehs will be all smart and stuffs!"  
"but!!" she sed after a loong paws. "he had a shifty look in his eyez when he fell from da window. I think saskue is up to something."  
Sundea then sed "Awwww, forget that! wht was Kakashi like in the sac? did he use his sparking rod of justice?"  
"HOW DID YOUZ KNOE ABOUT THAT!" Sakura screatched

"O, I seen it, Sundae sez. "it iz vurry big. He must hav gots you pregnint faste. witch iz unnerstandbl."

Butt I don no how I got prenint, Saka sed. "Kashi only put it inn a litl. I hoap the babys r girilz. I don wan them fuling round in my stomick.

Sun addy laffs.

Dunt b sillee! Babees cannut haz secks! Thare weenrs r to smal!

Sukra felt better after speakin with sunadae, she still wurried that the babaees were goin to be gurlz.

As sukra walked along an allie she was stooped by some one she had nevr seen befor.

"My name Is harry potter, I need to talk to u."

sakras hands floo (hahaha get it harry potter ppls, its a pun!!!1) to hur belly she saw a big ugly scarr on hiss forhead

she jingled :bad scareh man dun hurt mah babez plzzz""

pffft harry potter skoffd, "i com to help stupid woomn, worried about yer babiez rite?"

huge bubble of air ran away out of sakras mouth, she was soo happeh.. harry pott sad "too make shure theyre girls i must inspekt u wid my wand"

he poke her in da belley. "They are both a girl and a boy' he said.

Sakura cried "OH NOES they will maek incecst!"

Harry peottr "you is a mental betch huh"

she puched him inthe face. "shut up i don beleve you how do you knoe i only be pregs for 1 day!"

is magic" he say wipe his blood nose. "now help me find that saucey guy b4 he meets volmert!"

"no i dun trust yoo cuz your scar is ugly and you have bad hair!" she run away and Harry Potter chase after her waving his want.

Anyway Kakaaasi is be walkin abouts reading the pronz and finkin' bout Sakra.

Me needz to gets a ring He finks to himself abscenly. He had asked Sakra for marrying him last night and now he was wifout a wedding ring and he noes that he needzes it or Sakra gunna sock him hard in da spuds.

Kakshi walks to the shops but dooznt no were there be any place that sells jules and stuff. Suddenly he hears shouts comming from the alley not far away. Looking round he sees Sakuar running from da alley with a strange man in close persoot.

"Hey!" He called, taking chaze hiself. "That be my womanz! WACHOODOOIN?"

The starnge boy waved a stick at KAkashi nd a jet of white ligt shoot from teh stick an hit him in teh face!

"arrrghhgurhruhgghghgggghhhhh!!!!" kAKASHI mooned, his face tingaling.

the boy with the sitck looks happys with himself.  
Kakashi notice that his masque is meltign of!

"wat did you hit me with?' Kakashi crys.

"my protronus!" the boy shout with gleee!

Kakshi's fac is stil tingaling. Evryone can se hiz hansum faec.

Lev us alon! he yells. Sakra sheeks agin.

Now sumthin blue cums out of that guyz stick. It luks lik chkra, butt it iz the saem colr as the stuff in Kashiz diskostik.

"oh, noe! kaka yelz.

I think it mit be spurmz! Mebee sakra getz pregnint wit hiz babbees to!

sakra new she had to protet the new life she is having. She leapeded away and ran in the oppocite directions from kakasi and the weird guy.

Kakasi is deciding that he does not care or this guy, he bite his thumb and presess it to the palm. He is now surounded by the dogs and sez.

"Go and get hem"

tha boi pointz his wand a teh dogiez an a brihgt red blut shooos out. It stuns teh dogs with make Kachi vurry angry. He yells '1st my women and nao mi dogz! That's it!!!!!"

Kakhshi makes his chidori thing and blaste Harree in da faec. "Take that u punk. Ur scar is also unmanly."

Hairy try to no cry and sakra run to her baby daddy. "Oh senesay you save me ur so hawt i want you rite nao."

kakashi smike like a sexy idol. "then cume to my house baby. Ur alreddy pregnit wif my babiez so we can fuck all we want nao."  
they run off to have sekx and harry is still there wit all the dogs who are pissed off and he get scured.

But Sakra remembrs sumething she learns in shcool. "Noe. We cannt fuck. Yur thing wil hurt the babees. Pluz, they wil think its' groce.

O. I din think off that. Whut wil we du insted?

Sakra is stil scard of the weerd gai. He sed Kashi wuz a bad gai.

"Ar you bad?" she sais.

"Noe. I m good. U now that."

The wizrd sed Sazgay wull hurt us. I wunder y?

Hairy kwicky aperates to Kashis houze into their bedroom. Kashi moans "Not again1? The 2nd time." as he is pulling on his pants. Hairy blushes then mumblez "I need u to come ot Hogwartz wid me." "Y" Sak askz, still lying in teh bed. "Bcause Sagay Uchiwa is killing ever1 very badly and I cant stop hinm alone."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So did u liek it? I only got 40 reveiws 4 my last chapter and I gots 200 hits so thats not that good. Im gonna wait till this chaptre gets 50 revews b4 I put up the nex 1 so make sure u guys tell me what you thinks and please be nice 2 me ca;use this is my 1 story so I dont hav thawt much xpereence yet. Ok and thanks and Ill give u cookys for revewing me and for my freind becks cause she is sick!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Scarecrow and cheeryblossum love pt3

I wanna tank ninjaqueenxxx fro rightin this fro me cause im here fav riter. there were a couple of grammar mistakes near the end, so I fixed it up a bit. Thanks girlie!

* * *

Sakrua gaspt. "oh no! we need to help then Kakashi." She hugged him tite and harry potter pulled out his holly wand and swished.

SWISH

They wre now at Hogwarts. There was a guy with a long bread and twinkle eyes mayking his way over. He was Dumbledore."Hey you!" he said. "what are you guys doing hear? Evryone knows you cannt apparate in ohgwarts."

Harry laugh. "we cam here with a jutsu, so dat is defferent."

"oh." Ddumbledore said. "I see. Hey!" he pointed at kAkashi! "what are you doing here???"

"They is going to help me with sazkay uhciha." Harry said.

BOOOOOM!

BERFOR ANYONE COULd say anything else the catsle shook.

"It must be Saskuke!" Sakura said. They all ran across the grass and saw that sakuke was fighting a bunch of people with wands. There was a bunch of dead people, and one big dead giant.

"Oh no! nOt Hargrid!" Said Harry. He felll to his knees and cried.

Kakashik didn't care about lame old hagrid and went to face Sasuke. "Stop! Or I will hit you with my chidori."

"I don't care I have a chidori in my hand." Sasuke raised his hand and showed off his glowy hand. They ran to each other, there lightning bolts going to each other and they hit each other and they wre out cold.

Sakra screemed out. "Oh no, I am having my babies!"

She clutched her belly, falling to her nees. A woman came over with a pillow. "You need to take some deap breaths, dear." Said Madam Pomphry as she gave her to pillow fro her head.

Sakura took some deep breaths. "I think they are coming out!" She gave a wail. She wished that Kakashi was okay. If only he had not gone for Sasuke by himself. If she wasn't pregnant it wouldn't be a problem. She gave another push and she felt one of the babies come out.

She looked gasped as she looked up at the castle ceiling. "Is it a boy?" she asked.

Madam Pomphrey looked at her with surprise. "You gave birth to a George Weasley!"

Sakura pushed some more. "What… what are you talking about?"

The medic did not respond, she was too busy helping the other baby come out. "And here comes Fred!"

Sakura looked down and two red-heads looking at her.

"Do you think she's okay, Fred?"

"I don't know," said the other, "she looks a bit out of it. I think you better get her partner." He snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Oi! We told you, not to steal the merchandise. If you hadn't gone and tried out our Daydream Charms without permission you wouldn't be like this."

"What?" said Sakura dreamily as she reached for her head. One of the twins reached for his wand and Sakura sputtered as he sprayed her face with water. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You, you little thief, tried out Patented Daydream Charms without permission," Fred said. "They are our greatest inventions, a realistic dream that tells a tale of danger, romance, and adventure, all in thirty minutes. They don't work properly if you haven't bought them because the fantasy is incomplete. Because of that, you probably saw something really terrible."

The red head gave a smirk. "George and I found you humping the display table and screaming about chidoris." Fred frowned. "What's a chidori?"

"Nothing," snapped Sakura, feeling the heat rise up her neck. She reached into her pocked and pulled out a handful of gold coins. Unfamiliar with the money system, she shoved the entire amount into his arms. "Here's your damn money," she said as she walked away. She caught a glimpse of Kakashi from behind the other twin.

"Let's get out of here," she said as she stomped past George, giving him a haughty glare. "I've had enough of this place."

Kakashi gave her a questioning glace, but said nothing as he followed her out of the shop and into Diagon Alley. "What was that all about? I thought you were interested in importing some of this into Konoha?"

"That was then. But after sampling some of their wares, I realized that there was no point. Their type of chakra is too different from ours and it does not mix well with each other. We're helpless to their genjutsu."

Kakashi placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "Did they do something to you?"

Sakura bit her lip, tasting the blood that seeped from the small cut. "Don't worry about it Kakashi. Just keep your pants on and everything should be fine."

END


End file.
